Maybe There Are Things Better Left Unsaid
by Saphira1204
Summary: Years ago, Dean had a relationship with Saphira, a young hunter. While in the middle of a hunt, she tells Dean it's over and leaves without a trace. Now after five years, she calls him out of the blue. Dean and Sam head to her new home only to find out some shocking details.
1. The Call

Author's Note(s): Hi, my name is Saphira. This is me telling you that I, Saphira Tashio, own nothing of the series Supernatural. I only own my character, ironically Saphira. Anyone who is caught mimicking or plagerizing my story and character without my consent shall be reported. I've worked hard to be where I am at. Including my characters. Thank you for your time and patience.

Chapter One: The Call

Saphira paced back and forth, glancing at the phone sitting innocently in the cradle. Biting her lip, she crossed her arms as she debated her actions. She could call and leave a message. But what if he picked up? What was her option then? Sighing, she ran a hand through the platinum locks before grabbing a hairbow. Sweeping it back into a messy bun, she steeled her resolve. Keeping an ear out, she snatched the phone out of the cradle and dialed the number.

Saphira pressed the phone to her ear, half of her hoping he would pick up. The other half was reluctant to speak to him. Luckily, Fate chose for her. The ringing stopped and a voice began to speak. "This is Dean. Leave a message and number..." Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited anxiously for the beep. Saphira's voice stuck in her throat as the beep rang in her ear.

Taking a deep breath, she forced the words out. "Dean... This is Saphira. It's been awhile... Hasn't it? We need to talk." Quickly leaving her address and number, she pressed end and slid the phone back into the cradle. Her relationship with Dean had been amazing in the year. She had been only eighteen while he was twenty. Due to certain... events, she left him and the two haven't spoken since then. Saphira could only hope that Dean would come to her so that this rift would be fixed.

Dean rolled onto his left side, groaning at the ringing of the phone. He rubbed his face and glanced at the clock. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered, sitting up. The phone stopped ringing and Sam adjusted his position but stayed asleep. The older brother grabbed his phone and looked at the unfamiliar number. Flipping open the device, he pressed one to listen to his speed dial. The voice on the other end almost made the phone slip from his grip. "Sam!"

Sam jumped up at his brother's cry, looking at the green lights. "What, Dean? It couldn't wait till morning?" he asked, voice run down with sleep. Dean glared at him, running around the room while pulling on clothes and packing. While waiting for an answer, he followed his brother's example.

"Sam, Saphira called," he said, stopping for just a moment. His phone was in the palm of his hand, voice quiet. Sam stopped, glancing at his brother. Dean may have been a womanizer but he had loved two people. Cassie and Saphira. He has had the pleasure of meeting the blonde as she was a hunter herself. "She said she wanted to talk. I have to go to her," Dean finished, a note of desperation in his voice. Sam nodded, silent as he helped to clean up their hotel room.

It took them five minutes to be packed up and out of town, speeding down the highway. Metallica was playing and Dean's mind was far from the road. Sam, whose gaze was out of the window, soon turned to his brother. "Any reason why she chose now of all times to call? It's been six years, Dean. Something is up," he pointed out.

"I know, Sam. Which is why we are going to her. I'm also going for answers. What we had was good, and out of the blue she says it's over? There's something else going on," Dean snapped, throwing his hand up. Sam sighed, resuming his thinking and staring out of the window. There was a long drive ahead.

Six hours later, the Winchesters pulled up to a three story rural house. It was a faded blue from the sun, accented in white. Children's toys were laying out front, a silver SUV parked neatly in the driveway. Dean was confused, and jealousy welled up inside of him. Sam cast a concerned look in his brother's direction as said male shoved open the door and slammed it. "Dean!" Sam warned, getting out after him.

Saphira heard the sounds outside and sighed, heart fluttering in anticipation. Looking into the living room, she noticed her two sons immersed by the television and themselves. Smiling softly, she went to the door and prepared to look upon the man who still held her heart to this day. With the door shut firmly behind her, Saphira crossed her arms under her bust. To her, Dean became more handsome and rugged looking. His build had become a bit more impressive. And Sam has grown quite a bit as well.

"Dean, Sam... It's good to see you," she murmured, a hesitant smile on her lips. Dean's angry countenance softened, and in a moment, his arms were wrapped tight around her smaller body. Saphira hugged back, tears welling in her blue eyes. "I've missed you..." she said, pulling back after a few minutes and Sam's uncomfortable cough. Walking over, she gave the younger brother a hug as well. "What have you two boys been up to?" she asked, sitting on the porch swing.

Dean sat down next to her, holding back the urge to hold her. "Killing evil sons of a bitches. I..." Dean stopped, clearing his throat. He was a little embarrassed but once Sam left towards the Impala, he continued. "I've missed you, too. What... What's with the toys?" he asked, motioning towards the front yard.

Saphira's elation at seeing Dean melted, her smile faltering a bit. Due to her... abnormal powers, she was able to feel the jealousy around him. Swallowing her fear, she turned and grabbed his rough hand. Her own hands use to be this rough. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. "Dean... Please. Just keep quiet till I finish, alright? I know you're going to be furious, and you have a right to be. But I've got to tell you my reasons." Dean nodded his agreement, mouth set into a firm line. His heart pounded painfully in his chest. It couldn't be that bad... Right?

Saphira took another calming breath before uttering her next words. "Dean... You have a son."

* * *

Cliffhanger!


	2. Predictable Reactions

Author's Note(s): So... I hope more people continue to read this. I hope even more to get reviews, even if to say, "Hey, you suck! Stop writing!" T.T That would make me sad but still, it shows people actually read. Much love and many cookies to everyone!

Chapter Two: Predictable Reactions

It seemed to take a few moments for it to sink in. Dean had a confused look on his face, lips pursued slightly. "Wait... What?" he asked, looking at her with eyes full of unknown emotion. Saphira's heart ached with longing but she held herself back. With a curt nod to confirm his question, she got up and walked towards the railing. Gripping it, she took comfort in the solid wood and the smell of it. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward a little. The wood was warm underneath the soles of her feet.

"Dean, you have a son. He is now five years old. Abel Johnathan Winchester," she informed him, not bothering to turn towards him. She knew the reaction. He was about to start yelling and cursing up a storm. She knew classic Dean Winchester, but this time, she wasn't yelling back. Her approach would be different. True to her thoughts, Dean jumped up and ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. From his movements, she could tell his back was facing towards her. Turning, Saphira kept her hands firmly on the rail as she leant back against it.

"Goddammit, Saphira. You mean to tell me that I've had a child all this time? And you didn't even bother to tell me?" he asked, anger, annoyance, and that same unidentifiable emotion in his voice. He had turned to look at her, resisting the urge to yell at her. Saphira could feel his emotions swirl around him in dizzying patterns. Bracing herself, she walked towards him. "I mean, you could've cal-"

Saphira cut him off, anger blazing in her sapphire eyes. "Dean, I did call. I don't really think during your hunting trips, you'd want to worry about your ex-girlfriend and child. Besides, the only reason I even called now..." she stopped, biting her lip and turning away to hide her watery eyes. Wrapping her arms around herself, she quivered a bit. Dean felt that old surge of protectiveness well up inside of his chest. Reaching out, he pulled her body towards his. Saphira didn't fight him. Instead, she drew in the security his arms provided. Pulling back after composing herself, Saphira looked up. "The reason I called is because I want you to be in both of my childs' lives."

The storm had only been brewing but now, it lashed out at full force. Dean's hands reflexively tightened on her arms in his anger. Pushing away from her, his fist slammed into the wooden pole that held up the roof. "Son of a bitch! Two? Who the hell gave you the second one?" he yelled, turning towards her. Saphira grabbed one of his arms, used his weight against him to throw him to the ground. Dropping his arm, she kneeled down. "So you got some new moves..." he groaned, trying to get up. Using a hand, she leaned to keep her weight on his chest.

"Stay down. My second child is named Cain Matthew Morgan. His conception? Rape. Happy?" she snapped, shoving off of him. Anger and hopelessness filled her chest. Not even for a second was she fooled that Dean would take kindly to the idea of her twins. His son, yes. The other one had been a shot in the dark. Memories of _that_ night briefly consumed her to where she didn't hear Dean get up. Feeling a hand on her arm, she swung her leg the opposite way and sent Dean crashing to the floor again.

"The hell! I was asking if you were alright. Damn..." he grumbled, rubbing his sore head, and figuratively, his ego. Apologizing, she offered her hand. He took it and hoisted himself up. "So... what exactly happened?" he asked, sitting down on the porch swing. Saphira sat next to him, her grip on the swing turning her knuckles white. Dean wrapped an arm around her trembling shoulders.

"The night after Abel's conception, I was going to do a side job. A little clairvoyance, nothing big." She took a shuddering breath and continued her tale. "Once I got to the place in question, things began to seem a little off. The energies were disturbed, evil overunning the good. I became almost choked with it." Her voice became distant, seperating herself from the present as she relived that night. "He came so fast... I couldn't do anything to stop him..." Sobs racked her form and Dean's heart hurt to see the strong woman, usually fiercely independent and stubborn, look so broken and lost.

Dean was also angry with himself. He could've been there and protected her. "Dean, call Cain as your own child. I don't want any rift between them. Please..." Numbly, he nodded. The patter of little feet spurred Saphira into action, a delicate hand wiping away the tears and a half-smile lifting her lips. "Thank you... Now you can meet them," she said, standing up. The front door opened and two little boys ran out. They stopped dead in their tracks, looking straight at Dean.

Flashing them a friendly smile, Dean waved. "Hey," he said, studying the boys. One had dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes, lightly tanned skin. The other had Saphira's fair hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly pale skin. "You must Abel and Cain," he remarked, looking at the two. The older boy nodded, grinning a bit. Dean could definately tell that was his son. Even now, Abel was wearing dark blue jeans, boots, and at least two shirts. Cain was wearing black pants and a long-sleeve white shirt. His feet were bare, just like his mother's.

Saphira walked over, picking up the smaller boy. He curled to her, dark eyes on Dean. "Boys, Momma has a surprise." Saphira looked at Dean for confirmation who nodded in response. Taking Abel's hand, she brought her boys over to him. "This... This is your father." Cain's hand clenched the back of her shirt as Abel let go of her hand. Jumping up on Dean, he hugged him tightly. The older male looked surprised but a strange feeling came to him. Without another moment's hesitation, he hugged the boy close.

Cain seemed reluctant to go. Instead, he buried into his mother's white t-shirt. Sighing, Saphira hugged the boy closer. "Cain's shy. Abel is my energetic child," she explained, smoothing the child's hair back. A brief smile flitted onto his pale face but disappeared. "How about you go fetch Sam and we all eat lunch?" Dean nodded to her suggestion, setting his son on his feet. Abel ran into the house, heading straight for the kitchen. Dean had a lot to tell his little brother.

* * *

So... How did I do? I would love some feedback! Please and thank you!


	3. More Talking and A Hunt?

Author's Note(s): So no reviews... Whatever. I will just continue writing to get this idea out of my head. I don't own Supernatural. I DO own Saphira, Cain, and Abel. Do **_NOT_** use my characters without my permission. Thank you!

Chapter Three: More Talking and a... Hunt?

Dean went towards the Impala, boots crunching down on the sandy ground. Sam looked up from his phone, questions in his eyes. "So... What is going on?" he inquired, shoving the small device into his pocket. The younger Winchester had been searching another job, and he thought he had found one. "And how long do you think we'll be here?"

Dean stopped short of the open door, frowning a bit. "Why? What's the rush? You said so yourself, Sammie. She hasn't called me in over five years. Now you just wanna up and leave?" he snapped, keeping his hands into his pockets. Sam frowned, getting out and shutting the door. "Sam, I wanna stay for a few days. That too much to ask?" Dean looked at his brother, an almost pleading look in his eyes. Nodding, Sam consented to his brother's request. Dean grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "And Sammie? You have nephews."

Sam was left alone by the Impala as the older Winchester headed back towards the house. "Great... Just what we need. More Deans running around..." he muttered under his breath, following up the worn path. Now, things made a lot more sense. The random phonecall. the toys in the front yard, and mostly, the absence of Saphira's beloved Lamborghini. It was a Diablo, deep red with black interior. She loved it as much as Dean did the Impala. The two were so alike yet so different.

Upon entering the home, Sam noticed at once the motherly affection Saphira had. Dean looked a little awkward but otherwise, he was enjoying hisself. Sitting beside his brother, he also caught sight of the two children. One was almost the spitting image of Dean when they were young. He even had the happy-go-lucky grin Dean patented. The other kid was quite pale in comparision to the other.

Saphira waved Sam over, smiling at the young male. The last time she had saw him was their last hunt together. Leaving the Winchesters had to have been the worst decision she made. Yet she had no choice. Pushing a stray lock of hair from her face, she set out a plate for him. "Sam, this is Abel and Cain. Boys, this is your uncle, Sam," she introduced, laying a hand on each boy's head. Abel waved and Cain just stared at his plate, nibbling on his grilled cheese.

"Hey," Sam said, feeling a bit awkward. He threw his brother a look who just grinned and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'Told you so.' Saphira giggled, knowing what Sam must be thinking. His emotions were like a whirlpool, mixing together and unable to stop on just one. Yet she was a bit leery of him. The feelings of dread and destruction still laid about him like a cloak, causing fear to blossom deep in her heart.

Sam leaned towards his brother, eyes still on Saphira as she washed the dishes. "So they are yours... Right?" he asked, voice a mere whisper. Dean rolled his eyes and lightly elbowed him. The younger one straightened up, clearing his throat as he began to make his own sandwich. Saphira laughed once again, turning towards the two of them. Sam had a right to doubt her claims. It had been over five years.

"Boys, once you're done, you can go play outside. Stay where I can see you," she warned, wiping her hands off on a white dish towel. Both of them nodded and hurried up with their food, jumping down and running towards the freedom of out doors. Shaking her head, she gathered their plates and set them in the sink. "Sam... They are Dean's sons." Dean grinned in pride, getting use to being called a father.

"Yeah, Sammie. I'm a dad," he reiterated, crossing his arms behind his head. It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, a bit exasperated at his brother's attitude. Peeking out the window, Saphira smiled and sat down. Nudging Dean with her toes, she leaned back in her chair.

"So Sam... What's the long face for?" Sam was good at masking some of his emotions. Yet with her clairvoyance powers, she could read him like a book. "I will get it out of you," she reminded him, sipping her tea. Dean bent forward, looking at his brother. He didn't know how, but Saphira was always on top of her game. Sam looked hesitant until he took out his phone. Pressing a few buttons, the email popped up and he passed it around. "So this girl's brother was framed for murder, you think?" she pointed out, handing his phone back.

Sam nodded numbly, waiting for Dean's smart comments. Said guy went to open his mouth but Saphira shoved an apple in his mouth. "Dean, as you say, shut your pie hole. Sam, where are these people?" she asked, sipping some more of her tea. She was actually wanting a hunt. The two boys could stay at their grandma's for a little bit. She was still also in practice.

Dean looked at her, pulling the apple out. "Absolutely not, Saphira. If we go, you're not coming. Besides, what about the kids? Huh? Gonna leave them alone?" he argued, waving his arm towards the front. A muscle twitched in Saphira's cheek at Dean's blatant stupidity. But it was also touching that he was so concerned. Getting up, she walked around to the broad-shouldered male. Lifting her leg up, she placed it on his chest and heaved.

Dean fell with a curse, a loud thump echoing in the room. Sam laughed, a file stretching on his usually expressionless face. "St. Louis. Both of them are friends and she swears Zach is innocent. I believe her," he informed the patient woman. Dean picked himself up, a frown on his handsome face.

"That settles it. We are going," she stated, walking towards the phone. She had a few calls to place. Glaring at Dean was an effective way to shut his mouth, his Adam's Apple bobbing with the reflexive swallowing. Within a few minutes, she had arranged for her mother to hold the kids for a week or two. Saphira's mother use to be a Supreme Court judge who retired upon the birth of her grandkids. Saphira's dad had also been in the legal department, a lawyer turned hunter at the death of his little sister. Saphira had been taught since age five on how to hunt and kill any and everything that lurked in the dark.

"Boys, come on inside!" she called, leaning out the window. Both whined, but did as they were told. Leaning down, she pushed their hair back. "You're going to visit Grandma!" Cain gave a brief smile, hugging his mother tightly. Abel frowned, crossing his arms. Sensing the disappointment, she kissed her oldest son's head. "You'll spend time with Daddy later. I promise." Reluctantly, he nodded and trudged up to his room.

Saphira motioned for Dean to go help him, picking up her youngest. Wincing at the pounding of his boots on their stairs, she followed him. The boys didn't share rooms despite how most twins were. Abel's room was done in hues of blue and green while Cain liked red and white. Dean looked around the room, grinning just a bit. This was the room he wished he had as a kid. Ruffling the boy's hair, he said, "You sure are lucky... I never had a room like this."

Abel pulled out a big duffel bag, dark blue, and began to put clothes into it. "Really? What kind of room did you have?" he asked, the curiosity of a kid eating at him. He was never told much about his father, and now this was his time to learn. Dean nodded, looking around at all the toys. Sitting down on the kid's bed, he clasped his hands together.

"My dad, brother, and I moved around a lot so I lived in mostly hotels and inns," he said, shrugging a bit. This stung him a bit as he never had any mother or even a place to call home. Saphira was really trying her best to give these children a good life. One of the reasons he didn't like this job idea. Helping his son finishing packing, he picked Abel up and headed down the stairs.

Saphira glanced up at them, her son on her hip and his bag in her hand. "You ready?" Dean nodded, looking at Sam. "Sam will be taking the Diablo. I'll leave my SUV at my mom's. You get to put Abel's booster seat in the Impala," she said, smiling a bit. Dean's own grin came up and he headed towards his car. Sam had already transferred the booster seat. Within a few minutes, both kids were strapped down and the caravan was on its way.


	4. Uncalled For

Author's Note(s): I don't own Supernatural. I DO own Saphira, Cain, and Abel. Do **_NOT_** use my characters without my permission. Thank you!

Chapter Four: Uncalled For

Saphira said goodbye to her boys, kissing both of them on their heads. "Be good for Grandma, okay? Mommy will be back before you know it. I love you," she said, smiling at them both. Abel nodded, a bit sullen at the prospect of his new dad leaving him. Cain was smiling softly, holding his grandmother's hand. He adored the older woman and loved the quiet woods. Saphira was a bit worried the boys would get lost, but she taught them better. Besides, she had been up and down this woods, killing any and everything that was dangerous.

Both children kissed her cheek and Abel held his arms out for Dean. The older man obliged, crouching down to hug his son. Saphira looked at her mom and noticed the confused expression. Laughing lightly, and with a little sadness, she hugged her mom. "His name is Dean. He's the boys' father," she explained, pulling back from her. Her mother, Lilian, nodded in agreement and understanding.

"I know. I can see how you look at him," she said, looking down on her daughter. Saphira blushed faintly, crossing her arms. Her feelings for the older Winchester had never died. If anything, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Lilian laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. "I've got the boys. You go whip yours into shape, hmm?" Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the waiting Winchesters and waved goodbye to her children once more.

"How about we hit the road?" Dean suggested, hands deep into his pockets. Both of his companions nodded, Sam climbing into the passenger side of the Impala. Saphira glanced over at him, a smile playing about her lips. He got the meaning before she had time to open those petal-like lips. "Last one there pays for meals and hotel. Hope you got money," he challenged, walking to his side of the car. Saphira held up his keys, tossing them aside.

"See you there, Dean," she retorted, walking to the crimson Diablo. Slipping on her sunglasses, she slid in the driver's seat. In just a few seconds, she was ripping up rubber down the highway. Dean scowled, hopping in his own car. He followed the Lamborghini as fast as he could, but eventually, the car slid out of view. Sam grinned from the passenger side before deciding to help his brother with a short cut.

Quite a few hours later, Saphira began to feel sleep descend upon her along with the motherly urge to go back to her children. Shaking her head, she knew she had to stay with the Winchesters. Not only did she have to help them, she had to do this for herself. The boys had agreed upon a hotel and texted her the location. In the pit of her stomach, she knew she had lost. Her suspicions were correct when she came up the small hotel with its dingy paint job and half-lit vacancy sign. Sighing, she got out.

"No fair, Dean. You had Sam!" she argued, walking over to the Impala as she locked her car. Dean just gave that cocky grin, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. Crossing her arms under her breasts, she glared at him. Albeit playfully. "Fine, fine. But you two are sharing a bed," she ordered, walking into the lobby. The brothers shared a look but shrugged. They hadn't shared a bed since... never.

"Flip you for the bed," he said, hold out a quarter. Sam nodded and called his side as the coin flipped through the air. Both of them stood back and let the coin strike the ground with a small sound. Patting his older brother on the back, Sam went to retrieve the bags. "Dammit!" Dean cursed, bending down to pick up the silver. Shoving it in his pocket, he went inside to find Saphira. She was leaning against the counter, arms crossed and supporting her as she talked to the old lady behind the counter.

From this position, Dean could make out the firm muscle and tight butt she still retained from her hunter days. The denim she wore accentuated them perfectly. If there was any bad side to birthing children, Saphira had none of them. She still looked as beautiful as the day he met her six years ago. Well, before she captured his heart then ripped it out. The wound was fresh to him, uncovered by her call yesterday. Walking up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hey, honey. Came to get your keys. Is everything alright?" he asked, glancing at her. He felt her body stiffen as she turned suspicious eyes onto him.

Anger flashed deep in those sapphire depths, shadowing a deeper feeling that he couldn't catch in time. She played the part, wrapping her arms around him. Leaning up, Saphira kissed his cheek and pressed two sets of keys to him. "Here. Go grab Sam and the bags. I'll be along in a little bit, _darling_," she emphasized. Dean got the hint and left, feeling a bit of a chill. Saphira sighed and apologized before leaving the old woman. Truth be told, Dean's actions stung her heart. She still loved him but she had no idea if any of his love was left. Maybe, to him, she was just another one night stand. Tears welled up but she forced them away. She was not a slave to her emotions. Especially not involving Dean Winchester.

Saphira met the boys in the room, grabbing her bag and throwing it on the bed nearest the bathroom. "Sam, do you mind running and getting us something to eat?" she asked, holding out two twenties. Nodding, he stuffed it in his pants and practically ran out the room. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at the remaining male. "What the hell, Dean? That little stunt was a bit uncalled for," she snapped, feeling the anger and hurt come up to the surface. Dean gave her a weird look. stepping closer towards her.

Truth be told, he hadn't expected this much of a reaction out of her. Back then, she was a little firecracker and would have loved for him to do exactly what he just did. Was she really over him? Holding his hands up in defense, he sighed. "Woah. Meant nothing by it, alright? I'm just a bit tired of people always thinking Sam and I are... not brothers," he finished, making a disgusted face. Rolling her eyes, she turned to her bag and rummaged through it. Producing a pen, she began to draw on the walls.

Saphira was even more hurt by his remark than by the actual action. He could've said he missed it. Or that it was an old habit. Pulling out a small black light, she shined it over the invisible ink to make sure the runes were drawn correctly. "So you just hate the fact that people assume you two are madly in love with each other, right?" She climbed off of her bed, turning to look at him. "Before I came back, you were just two guys on a road trip. Sam is very... girly. And you are very protective. How could people not think that?" Tossing the pen and light in her bag, she crossed her arms.

Dean frowned, boxing her in between the two beds. She unconsciously backed up, her legs hitting the small nightstand. Her heart was fluttering, whether it was fear or excitement, she didn't know. Those green eyes were so expressive yet hiding everything. It was what he was good at. Hiding things. Yet her powers never left her in the dark. He was angry and hurt. She didn't understand why, though. Saphira's arms dropped uselessly to her sides as Dean came closer. His boots made a heavy thudding noise and his hands were rough as he gently grabbed her arms.

"Saphira.." His voice was nearly a growl as he stared her down. Biting her lip, she wasn't sure if she was ready for what was going to happen next. She longed to feel his lips once again, but the flood of memories that were sure to follow... It wasn't worth it. Looking away, she pushed past him. Grabbing her bag, she locked herself inside of the bathroom. Now the tears slide down pale cheeks as quiet sobs wracked her form. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she stifled coughing. Bringing her hand up to her eyes, crimson painted the white skin.

* * *

Sorry! I wanted to drag out this just a little bit. Shed a little light on what is left of the two's relationship. More to come in the next few days!


	5. Skin Part 1

Author's Note(s): I don't own Supernatural. I DO own Saphira, Cain, and Abel. Do **_NOT_** use my characters without my permission. Thank you!

Originally planned to release this as a big chapter. But... here is part one. Part two will make its debut soon. Sorry for the long wait! I've had physical therapy so I have been unable to write a lot.

It has come to my attention that an anonymous guest doesn't like how things are going. Believe me when I say I have a plan. The series will only be disturbed just a little. I will say now that Saphira will **not** be some awesome part of the Apocalypse. I don't like using clichéd plans. Originality better suits me. And as for Dean's almost instant forgiveness... I hate to say it but Dean is a little simple. The first woman he loved and son(s) he didn't know about. Wouldn't that warm up a guy who just wants a family? Think about it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, and followed my stories and I! You mean a lot. Now enough of my rambling... ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter Five: Skin Part 1

Saphira took her time in the bathroom, waiting there until she heard Sam walk in. Dean had tried to get her to come out, but she could just blame it on the water. If he had truly wanted to, he could have broken in or broken the door down. Yet he didn't, driving the nail further into the sore heart buried in her chest. Forcing a smile, she walked out with her back and dressed in a blue camisole and black sweat pants. Sam had two large pizzas and three two liters of Pepsi and Mountain Dew Voltage. Laughing slightly, she walked over to grab the blue beverage. "Aww, you remembered my Dew addiction. How sweet," she said, making Sam blush a little.

"Yeah... Well, I figured you would like some about now. And meat lover's on the pizzas," he explained, setting the rest of the food down. Saphira took the corner chair as Sam sat down. The oldest Winchester ignored the both of them and stormed inside of the bathroom. Wincing a bit, the woman set down the pizza. "What happened?" Sam asked, looking in between the shut door and Saphira. She sighed, running a shaky hand through her hair.

'We... had a moment. I ruined it and holed up in the bathroom..." she muttered, crossing her arms and laying them on the table. Her head followed, face towards the wooden table top. It smelled like beer, cheap whiskey, and cheap cigarettes. Dean smelled like leather, gunpowder, and musk with a hint of blood coating it. Sam shook his head, incredulous at the two already. The entire way here, he had tried to get his brother to reopen up to the girl. She was the mother of his children for Christ's sake!

Dean stewed in his anger, turning on the water as hot as it could go. The relationship he had with the woman in the next room had been rocky at best. Both of them trying to accept each other back in their lives. And he had to go screw it up. Now he doubts that they will ever be normal. Running his hand over his short hair, he stripped and got inside the shower. Why did Karma hate him so fuckin' much? First, they couldn't find Dad. Jessica died and then this crap. He rubbed his face, trying to clear his mind. He just needed to go out there and act normal.

Reaching over, Sam lightly grabbed her shoulder. She looked up at him, sadness etched onto her face. "Dean still loves you. You do know that... Right?" he asked, hoping she did. Saphira may have been a clairvoyant, but even they can let their own feelings blind them. The look on her face told him the answer was no. Sighing, he looked around but realized Dean took his wallet with him. Before anymore words were said, the man walked out of the bathroom. Sam pulled back his hand and resumed eating his pizza. Saphira pushed hers away, sulking off to the bed. She would just eat when they were asleep.

Dean watched the ghost-like woman slip beneath the green covers, seemingly enveloping her. Was his eyesight playing tricks on him or was she a bit paler? Frowning, he walked over to his brother. Motioning towards the other occupant in the room, he raised his eyebrows. "I'm not being your go-between monkey. Go over and talk to her," Sam whispered, voice firm. Dean couldn't do that just to have that awkwardness come about again. Sitting down, he grabbed the pizza.

"What, no booze?" he asked, trying to make light of the entire situation. Sam decided to ignore the man's stupidity. The two worked through the pizza and the case they were here for. Saphira listened idly but soon dozed off to the sound. Dean had a hard time trying to ignore the sleeping woman and concentrate on the case in front of him. Eventually, they just decided to go talk to Becky in the morning. Sam was quick to retrieve his bed and Dean scowled, glancing at the right bed where Saphira was sleeping. It wasn't peaceful as her face was scrunched up slightly, hand gripping the brown comforter tightly. Walking over, he leaned over.

"Hey, Saphira? Wake up," he said lightly, shaking her shoulder. With quick reflexes, her hand shot up and slammed into his chin. It forced him backwards, and what's more, he fell over her bag and hit the wall. "Damn!" he yelled, holding his chin. Saphira had shot up out of bed, a wide eyed look on her. But the look soon transformed to one of mirth as she double over laughing. Grumbling, Dean tried to find somewhere to grab to push himself up. Instead, Saphira offered her hand. The smile on her lips was one of pure happiness. If it required him getting hope, Dean thought he'd do it again for her.

"I'm so sorry, Dean! You should know better not to sneak up on a hunter," Saphira chided, heart still hammering wildly in her chest. She had to thank the abused Winchester, though. If he hadn't woken her up, the dream would've made sleep nearly unbearable. Feeling the rough grasp, she hefted him to his feet. "Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing his face to examine it. She could feel the stubble of a couple days on his face as she lifted it. The familiar touch brought aching memories to her, and she had to resist the urge to break down and kiss him.

Dean decided to play on this and winced, rubbing his head. "I don't know... I hit my head pretty hard," he feigned, looking at her with a longing look. Biting her lip, she shook her head and sat on the bed. He always knew how to manipulate her in the smallest of situations. Crawling back to her former spot, she covered up.

"Alright. But you'll end up on the floor if I find hands on me, got it?" Saphira threatened, not really having the conviction to do so. She missed his strong, comforting grip. The other side of the bed dipped with his weight as he climbed under the covers with her. From the close proximity, she could smell his intoxicating scent and feel the warmth coming off of him. "Goodnight, Dean," she whispered, once again drifting off towards sleep.

Dean, on the other hand, was wide awake now. He didn't know if she had become immune to all of his charms. Now that he knew she hadn't, there was some hope. Not much but enough to work with. Resting on his back, he stared up at the ceiling. His weary mind brought back some of the memories he had tried to bury with her betrayal. Truth is, he was pissed as hell at her still. She should have told him the reason she was leaving. And to find out she had also been raped added more fuel to the fire that was burning inside of him. If he found the bastard who did it, he'd wring his freakin' neck.

Dean had no idea when he fell asleep. He did know he woke up with something heavy and warm on his chest. Hair tickled him slightly as he moved, eyes bringing the world into focus. Glancing down, he was met with platinum hair and a hand on his chest. His own arm was wrapped around a slim body and rested on her hip. Grinning just a bit, he glanced over at the alarm clock, and beyond it, Sam. The younger Winchester was fast asleep, head turned towards the side and mouth slightly open.

Before he had time to think about what to do first, Saphira stirred awake. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up in bed. "Dean... What are you doing...?" she questioned, voice thick with sleep. Her hair was mussed up a little, eyes blinking as she wiped sleep from them. He stumbled out of bed and towards his jacket.

"Getting coffee. Be back," he said, saving himself an unknown explanation to her. He didn't have anything to do with how they woke up. Not that he was complaining exactly. Before heading out the door, Dean shook Sam awake. "Rise and shine!" Avoiding the pillow thrown at him, he ducked out the door. He was in higher spirits than he has been for the last two years or so. Getting in the Impala, he started up one of his famous cassettes and drove off.

Upon waking, Saphira had been uncharacteristically warm. She was always hot at night but never like this. Then the scent of gunpowder, leather and musk entered her nose. Despite her mind being half-asleep, she put two and two together. During the night, she had rolled to him, and in return, he had pulled her closer. Now she knew sleeping in the same bed was a bad idea. Yawning, she went to perform her morning routine as Sam roused himself up and out of bed. It only took about ten minutes for Dean to come back with two cups of coffee and one French Vanilla cappuccino. Grabbing the warm cup, she sat with her legs crossed on the bed. "So... What's on the agenda, boys?"

Dean rubbed his head, thinking about how to put it. Sam beat him to the punch. "We're going to talk to Becky to get some details," he explained, taking a sip of the hot liquid. Dean sat down at the table, downing half of his glass in one swallow. Saphira rolled her eyes, sipping at hers delicately. Her insides felt cold so it warmed them up considerably. She couldn't help but glance over at the broader Winchester. He certainly had put on a lot more muscle since last time. The square of his jaw was more prominent. Blushing a little, her head bowed to avoid letting him know she was admiring him.

Standing up, she cleared her throat. "Come on. Let's get this show on the road, hmm?" Saphira suggested, walking over to her bag. Grabbing out a simple pair of denim jeans and a purple V-neck, she ventured into the bathroom to change. Sam took this time to get properly dressed. Ten minutes later, they were out of the door and climbing into the Impala. Sam respectfully took the back seat and directed Dean to the girl's house. Saphira was looking around the respectable neighborhood, wishing she could move the boys out here. Closing her eyes, she tucked her bare feet beneath her and leaned her head against the window. Cain and Abel didn't necessarily have friends out in the country.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, glancing over at her. Something seemed to be on her mind. Not to mention her breathing was getting a bit raspy. He saw the small smile in the reflection before she turned it on him. Nudging him with her foot a little, she turned on the radio. Another thing Dean loved about this girl was she was unafraid to rock out to the classics. Even now, she was mouthing the words to a Guns N' Roses song. Sam was in the backseat, busy on his phone. Soon, the car pulled up to a two-story house. "This is it?"

Sam nodded, shuffling out of the backseat. Slipping on her flats, she followed both of the Winchesters up the stairs. Sam stepped forward and pressed the doorbell, hands burying into his pockets. Dean glanced around as Saphira waited beside Sam. The door soon opened to an average girl with light blonde hair and a bit of a tan. "Oh, my God, Sam," she greeted, surprised.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky," he responded, a grin growing on his face. Saphira resisted the urge to laugh at their interaction. Sam's friends must mean a lot to him. The girl stepped forward to hug him, chided him for the remark. "I got your email," he stated, separating from her. His hands buried into his jacket again. Saphira glanced back at Dean, eye brows up in confusion.

"I didn't think you would come here," Becky confessed, hands resting on her hips. Sam gave a short laugh, shaking his head. His hair stayed in place, surprisingly. She moved aside to allow the three of them in. "Who are these two?" the girl inquired curiously. Saphira elbowed Dean in the ribs to prevent him from speaking. Smiling, Saphira offered her hand.

"My name is Saphira. I'm an old family friend, and the moron behind me is his brother, Dean," she explained, shaking Becky's hand. The girl nodded, a flash of confusion brightening her eyes. She invited them in, moving aside as she headed towards the kitchen. Grabbing Dean's arm, Saphira pulled him close. "Whatever you do, keep quiet. Let Sam get the details." He sighed but nodded, a little grumpy. After a few quiet seconds, she pulled herself from him and sat down on the couch. Dean took up her other side, leaving her in between both boys. For the next thirty minutes, Sam worked his magic and Saphira decided to go look into Zach's room. Excusing herself, she headed upstairs.

She found herself into a typical male's room, clothes spread on. There were a few soda cans, but other than that, the room was clean. Checking the bathroom, the windows, and doors, she found nothing of supernatural origin. Either he did it or something was disguising themselves pretty well. Walking back downstairs, the boys were ready to leave. Shaking her head at them, she turned towards Becky. A few words of assurance and they were out the door.

"There was nothing even remotely supernatural in his room. Not even half eaten food." Pointedly, she looked at Dean as she said this. Giving her a look, they climbed into the Impala. "So what now?" Sam was busy, flipping through the old leather journal she remembers John having. Dean drove on, not a word coming from him. If it wasn't for the steady control of the car, she would believe he was off in his own world.

"Anything, Sammie?" Dean asked, glancing behind him. Sam shook his head, the only sounds now was the rolling of the tires and the turning of pages. Saphira was running a list through her mind of possibilities of the creature. It was some sort of shapeshifter but even those had a lot of legends. Dean sighed before pulling into the nearest hotel. The only thing to do right now was to get settled down, take a nap, then figure out what was plaguing this town.

* * *

Again, sorry for the long wait and cutting the chapter. It had to be done, though. Please review!


	6. Skin Part 2

Author's Note(s): I don't own Supernatural. I DO own Saphira, Cain, and Abel. Do **_NOT_** use my characters without my permission. Thank you!

Sorry for the delay! Physical therapy, college, and the search for a job have been my priorities. So again, my apologies!

* * *

Chapter Six: Skin Part 2

Saphira didn't sleep very well, the puzzle they had stumbled onto preoccupying her mind. The video Becky had shown them was a bit interesting as well. Zach had been on the film but the silver eyes... It was just strange. Now, it was five thirty in the morning and coffee was doing nothing to help her energy. "Alright. So what are we doing here, at five thirty in the morning?" Dean snapped, holding his foam cup. Saphira leaned against the hood, nursing the warm caffeinated drink. That was her question as well.

Sam started to look near the dumpster, eyes raking over the scene. "I realized something. The video shows the killer going in, but not coming out," Sam explained. Rolling her eyes, Saphira set the drink down. That still wasn't a reason for the early wake up call. Dean got a look of semi-understanding on his face, mind working slower than usual. He definitely wasn't a morning person.

"So he came out the back door?" he quipped, sipping the drink. Sam headed over to the dumpster, graffiti scrawled onto the red surface. She never understood why people built wooden frames over them. A waste of wood. The alley was all stone and empty, far as she could see. A small gate blocked one side from the other. It was small enough that anyone could hop it.

"Right. So there should be a trail to follow. A trail the police would never pursue." As soon as the words left his mouth, Saphira groaned. Generally, police never went underground. She had a feeling that's what Sam meant. Dean leaned back up against the hood of his car, sipping the coffee. Sam continued to search around the dumpster as the two watched him.

Dean was close enough to wear she could feel the cool leather through her thin, grey long-sleeve. Her boots rested on the front of the car, forearms resting on her legs. "Cause they think the killer never left, they caught your friend, Zach, inside." Smiling lightly, she glanced over at him. He was waking up, even just a little. "I don't know what we're doing here at five thirty in the morning..." Giggling a bit, she drunk a little more of the hot liquid.

They sat in a contemplative silence, Saphira leaning to rest her head on Dean's shoulder. He glanced down, a bit surprised. Resisting the goofy grin, he turned his head towards Sam's direction. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the worn leather and his musky scent. No matter what, the jacket always held his scent. Even when she washed it a long time ago, it stayed the same. Maybe a little fresher.

Sam bent down, studying the wall closely. There was a brownish-red stain on it. Grunting a little, he straightened up and nodded his head towards it. "Blood." Saphira reluctantly lifted her head up and looked past Dean. Even from here, one could tell it was definitely blood. "Somebody came this way." It seemed plausible. The older Winchester mulled this around for a few seconds before pointing out it could be a dead end. She also didn't see anything near the car.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Saphira asked, standing up. Stepping towards the road, she listened as the brothers waited patiently. "Ambulance," she said as the white vehicle sped past them. "Let's go. I think there's been another victim." Grabbing her coffee, she settled in the passenger's side. And she was right. On another block, a house was being outlined in yellow criminal tape. "Stay," she ordered, walking over to one woman.

"Ma'am... May I ask what happened?" Saphira inquired, a frown on her lips. She didn't like to be late in saving people. It didn't sit well with her on any aspect. Not to mention, she thought the killer wouldn't strike again so soon. So the being was supernatural and blood thirsty. Her favorite combination. The woman informed her that the husband had tried to kill his wife. It was odd, especially seeing as he was so nice. The guy being arrested didn't look like the killer time. "Thank you..." Walking back over to Sam and Dean, she filled them in. "I'll go talk to the officers. You guys check around." Without another word, she headed over to the guy in uniform.

Dean shook his head, watching her leave. "Why does she get to talk to him?" he muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Sam looked at him incredulously, eyebrows raised. "What?" Dean snapped, rolling his shoulders back. He liked to be the one getting information out of people. There was also the fact Saphira was very attractive and the officer was practically putty in her hands.

"Are you jealous?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. When it came to the younger woman, the older Winchester was a little touchy. A couple of years back, he nearly shot a guy for messing with her. Rolling his eyes, Dean shouldered Sam out of the way. Sighing, he went around back to look as Dean canvassed the front. The three of them met back near the front of the house, Saphira having the information.

"Apparently, the guy was returning home from a business meeting when his wife was attacked," she stated, crossing her arms under her chest. Dean ran a hand through his short hair, grumbling. "He also seen himself in the house, but the police officer doesn't believe him. Now what do we have here?"

"I'm thinking shapeshifter," Dean piqued up, looking between the two. "Two guys attack their loved ones in the same manner, claiming to be somewhere else. There's tons of books on shapeshifters turning into men or animals." It fit the profile and both men had air tight alibis despite the evidence. Shrugging, he looked back towards the crime scene. "I mean... Skin walkers, werewolves... Shapeshifters can be anything."

"Let me ask you this. In all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?" Sam asked, walking back towards the alleyway he came from. Dean shook his head, not recalling any of that particular fact. "I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building, headed off this way." The pattern seemed similar to how Zach's was. Saphira walked over, moving some hair from her face. "And just like at Zach's house...the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is, it just disappears." He shook his head, unable to believe that.

"Well, there's another way to go." Saphira glared at Dean, waiting for him to finish that sentence. "Down." Scrunching her nose, she shook her head. Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was serious.

"No. I'm not going down into the sewers, Dean. Screw you if you even _think_ I'm setting foot down there," she snapped, turning towards the Impala. Dead, cut up bodies were fine. People throwing up in front of her, fine. Stepping into the sewers was something she never wanted to ever do again. The convenient part was the manhole cover next to them. Dean grabbed Saphira's arm, tugging her to a stop.

"Remember, you're the one who wanted to come," he reminded her, handing over a flash light. Snatching it, she glared daggers at him. "Wanna go first?" Elbowing him, she motioned for Sam to pick it up. Taking a deep breath, she shimmied down the ladder and resisted the urge to gag.

"I hate you..." she groaned, stepping out of the way for the shorter male. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Turning serious, they headed down the darker part of the sewer. Sam pointed out that it could lead to Zach's house, and it was the shifter's main form of transportation. Flipping on the light, she aimed it down the dark passageway.

What they uncovered was a pile of gooey substance. It looked like flesh was just peeled off and mashed together. Pressing a hand over her mouth, Saphira looked away. "Well, I think you're right. Look at this." Dean squatted down, picking up the mess with a switch blade. Both made disgusted faces as they studied it. "You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape... Maybe he sheds."

"That is sick..." Sam muttered as Dean wiped off the blade. Looking up, he noticed Saphira looking away. "Let's go back." She didn't argue. Shutting off the light, she waited eagerly by the ladder. She was a bit relieved, their stay down here relatively short. The rank smell and humid air were bothering her lungs. She didn't like to think what prolonged exposure would do.

A few minutes later, the trio occupied the space behind the Impala. Popping open the trunk, Dean started to speak. "The one thing I learned from Dad was no matter what shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." He opened the secret compartment, revealing handmade silver bullets. Sam grinned a bit, divulging the answer. Saphira remembered killing a werewolf when she was twelve, the pride her father felt in her. "That's right. Hey, Saph, you okay?" Glancing at him, she nodded.

"I'm fine. Let's go back to the hotel so I can grab my gun." Dean produced a hand gun and placed it in her palm. Rolling her eyes, she slid it in her jacket. "Or I'll just borrow one of yours. If it backfires, I'm shooting you," she commented. Grabbing a bandana, she tied it over her face. "Don't ask. I don't do well in humid air." Dean dropped the question, heading back to the sewers. The three traveled further into the underground system, armed with flash lights and silver bullets. Saphira could feel the humidity seep into her lungs, breathing becoming labored. She continued on, keeping behind Dean while Sam kept from.

"I think we're getting close to its lair." Dean's flashlight was trained on another pile of the gooey mess. Sam questioned him, and his answer was, "Cause there's another puke-inducing vile next to your face." Sam looked, gagging as he did so. His brother couldn't help but grin a bit. Saphira shook her head as Dean shined his flash light forward. "Looks like he's lived here for awhile."

The other two looked at the beam of light, making a face. "Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with." Saphira couldn't agree more. Not to mention how many more would be killed if it wasn't put down. "Saphira!" Sam exclaimed, light landing on the shifter. Its eyes were an eerie white as it slammed its hand against her face. Her head connected against the pipe, blackness overtaking sight momentarily. A gun shot rang loud in the tunnel as the shifter ran off. Dean ran after it, trying to land a bullet in its heart.

Sam helped Saphira up, the two following him as fast as they could. Her head was aching, and blood ran down from a cut on her head. Climbing up out of the manhole, they were near a park. Deciding to split up, they each took a direction. Dean and Saphira met back up with Sam, finding nothing. Deciding to go back to the Impala, they debated on another way into the sewer. Stripping her jacket, she tossed it on the Impala. Snatching the bandana, she leaned against the cold hood to try and keep her breathing in check.

"You got the keys?" Dean asked, glancing down at the hood. Sam stopped next to the driver's side, looking at him. Digging the keys out, he thought of a question.

"Hey, didn't Dad once face, uh... a shapeshifter in San Antonio?" he questioned, keeping an eye on Dean. The whole situation was bugging him. Especially the non-reaction to Saphira. Normally, he'd be all over her or even carrying her to the car.

"No, it was in Austin. And it turned out not to be a shapeshifter. It was a thought form. A psychic projection, remember?" he recalled, grinning a bit. Sam looked at him dubiously, debating on turning the gun on him. Agreeing, he tossed the keys to his brother and proceeded around the car. Dean popped open the trunk as Sam checked on Saphira.

"Follow my lead," he pleaded, causing blue eyes to turn towards him. Nodding, she fished the gun out of her pocket. The episode had passed luckily enough. Going to the driver's side, she aimed her gun at Dean as Sam did the same. "Don't move!" Dean jumped up, looking between the two. "What have you done with him?"

Dean played the part perfectly, acting calm and snarky. "Dude, chill. It's me, alright?" Saphira was a bit puzzled, wondering when did he ever use the word chill? She understood the dude as it was embedded in the male psyche. Sam wasn't convinced either.

"No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?" Sam argued, readjusting the hold on his gun. Saphira stepped a bit closer, holding the gun steady.

"You're about to shoot him!" Dean said, moving his hands around. "Sam, calm down." They continued to argue about it, dragging on the female's nerves. When Dean said he should be shot, she obliged and landed a bullet in his shoulder. He cursed, eyes switching before taking a bar and knocking Sam out. Saphira's next shot missed and she also joined Sam in pained oblivion.

* * *

They woke up trussed up to a network of bars, ropes cutting into their arms, legs and necks. Looking around, they saw the fake Dean with some more rope. He backhanded Sam and continued on with what he was doing. "Where is he? Where's Dean?" The lookalike came out with the duffel bag the brothers usually kept. Saphira groaned, causing him to look at her.

Smirking a bit, he said, "I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you." Walking around his captives, he crouched to Saphira's level. "You... I wouldn't worry too much. I think I'd keep you around."

"Where is he?" Sam repeated, drawing him away. Saphira relaxed just a bit, the tight feeling in her chest edging off. The shifter launched into details about his own family life, and Dean's annoyance at Sam going off. The little Winchester stayed calm, taking all the blows. Saphira decided to cut in, not amused by the charade.

"If you are Dean, go screw yourself. Or better yet, drink molten silver. That'll shut you up quite nicely," she snapped, turning in his direction. He walked over to her, anger flashing in his eyes. "Hit me." He reached back, and his hand connected with a crack. Stars flashed in her eyes as she gritted her teeth. Without another word, blankets were tossed over the two of them and they were left alone.

Well, not as alone as she thought. They heard coughing from the other room, and Saphira could see movement. "That better be you guys, and not that freak of nature." Saphira laughed a little in relief, resting her head against the iron fixture. Both men were struggling out of their confinements.

"Yeah, it's us. He came at us, looking like you." Saphira searched her pocket for the nail file, successfully finding one. Sawing at the ropes binding her hands, she listened to the little reunion.

"At least he's not stupid." Dean grinned, looking back at the two. "He picked the handsome one." Saphira rolled her blue orbs at the man's vanity. She hasn't even begun to understand the man's ego. Then again, that is what held the attraction in the first place. It took her a couple of minutes, but the file cut through. Quickly working on the rest, she untied the boys and Sam related the fact that the monster delved into Dean's thoughts.

"Boys, let's go to Becky's before she ends up a filet with a side of fries." They agreed, gathering their things and headed out. They had to run, the police sirens going off in the distance. Saphira stopped, pressing a hand to her chest. Motioning for them to go on, she tried to catch her breath. Dean hesitated but continued on, determined to clear his name. She stumbled to the hotel, shedding her boots and grimy clothes. Taking a handful of pills, she took a bath and settled in bed. Her help was very limited.

The boys were stopped outside an electronic store, watching a report on the shifter. "Man...it's not even a good picture," Dean whine as Sam glanced back at the sounds of the sirens. He couldn't believe that the stupid shifter was pretending to be him.

"Well, it's good enough." Grumbling, Dean left the scene with his brother. He was also wondered about Saphira. Last time he checked, she had run track in middle school. For her to get out of breath so easy was making him curious. As they traveled down the alley, Sam stared at him. "They said attempted murder. At least that-"

"I didn't kill her!" Dean growled, angry at the fact he had gotten shifted into the first place. Sam went on to mention checking on Becky before Dean cut him off once more. "First, I'm gonna find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him."

"We have no weapons, no silver bullets, anything." Stopping his brother, he glared at him.

"The guy's walking around with my face, Sam. It's a little personal, I wanna find 'im." Sam agreed but reiterated the fact of no weapons. They argued about the sewers and if they were going down into them. Deciding to go over to Rebecca's, Dean clenched his hand. "Oh, the thought of him driving my car..." He sulked as they walked, more determined than ever to beat it to death and back. The boys luckily found the Impala in one piece, but the police separated them. Sam was taken down town while Dean scurried off to the hotel.

Saphira woke up, drawing the gun out of from the pillow. Dean hurried in, shutting the door behind him. "Jesus Christ..." she muttered, looking at the time. "Are you alright?" Sitting up in bed, she held the sheet up over her. "Where's Sam?" She was wearing a shirt, but the blood on the blankets didn't need to be questioned right now. He grabbed a jacket, walking over to her.

"Mind if I borrow the Diablo?" he asked, holding up her keys. Sighing, she nodded and leaned back. "I'll bring her back in one piece, alright?" he promised, practically running out the door. Frowning, she wondered if she should go with him. Making the decision, she hurried to dress and grab their items, rushing out of the room. Tossing them in the back compartment, she scooted in the passenger's side. "The son of a bitch drove my car..."

The two descended into the sewers, a mask firmly planted on her face as they searched the place. They didn't find it, but they did find Becky. Helping her out, the two decided to split up. He was going after the shifter as she got Becky to the hospital. Becky refused so the three headed back to the house. Dean rushed in, calling off the shifter and planting two into its heart. The girls rushed in, Becky for Sam and Saphira to check the body. Dean walked over as well, glancing down at the replica of his face. He ripped off the necklace and pocketed it before standing up.

Saphira stood up as well, looking around. "We are sorry about this, Rebecca..."

* * *

The next day after they cleaned up, Saphira sat on the trunk of the Impala as Dean poured over a map. Sam walked out with Becky, talking about the last few days. The two shared a hug and she departed inside. The taller male walked over as Dean folded up the map. "So about your friend, Zach..."

Sam's voice took on a humorous tone as his face stayed blank. "Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. Found the murder weapon in the guy's lab. Zach's clothes, stained with her blood... Now they're thinking the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becky says Zach will be released soon." He bust out into a grin as Dean shook his head. Saphira stood up and followed the boys out of town in her Diablo.

With just the brothers, he looked over at Sam. "Sorry, man." On being questioned why, Dean answered, "I really wish things could be different, you know. I wish you could just be Joe College." Sam shrugged it off, not really worrying about it. "It's because you're a freak. But I'm one, too. I'm right there with you, buddy." After a few moments of silence, Dean grinned. "You know, I gotta say... I'm sorry I'm going to miss it."

"Miss what?" Sam was confused about the look on his brother's face, and the nonchalant attitude. Certainly he didn't think he was going to miss the shifter.

"How many chances am I gonna get to see my own funeral?"

* * *

Author's Note: Back from the dead! And trying to keep as close to script as I can. Cut a few things out but hey... And if you like Supernatural, White Collar, or both, look at my other fan fiction. 'Some Mysteries Are Better Left Unsolved'


	7. Twenty Questions

Author's Note(s): I don't own Supernatural. I DO own Saphira, Cain, and Abel. Do **_NOT_** use my characters without my permission. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Twenty Questions

The road back home was long, too long for Saphira. But it allowed her to think about a few things. St. Louis used to be a home for her, when her father was alive. When he died, she parted ways with her home and went north to New York. From there, she traveled along the states, hunting and eventually meeting the Winchesters. This recent adventure made her think that she should get back in the business of hunting. Sighing, she pulled up in her mother's yard. It was night time, the breeze slightly cool and the house lights were on.

The boys pulled up behind her, unsure of why they were here. They should've been heading for their next case. Saphira insisted, though. "Hey, what are we doing here again?" Dean asked, closing the door to the Impala. Glancing at him, she walked over to him. He knew the answer. He just wanted to confirm in. Saphira reached up and fixed his collar.

"We are here to get some good food, some rest, and for you to spend time with your children. Got it?" She was unsure if she wanted to do this anymore. But time was short. Tonight would decide for her. Grabbing both of the boys' hands, she drug them through the front door. "Mom? Boys?" she called before two sets of feet were running towards them. Dropping to her knees, she enveloped them in her arms. "I missed you..." Her heart thrummed with happiness at being back with them.

Standing up, she kept Cain in her arms as Abel held up his arms for Dean. The older male was afflicted with an unknown emotion but he scooped up his son. Tiny arms wrapped around his neck, dirty blonde hair pressed to his cheek. "Hey, kid..." Dean greeted, walking behind Saphira. The smile on her face was more than enough encouragement for him. His own grin popped on his face as Sam took up the rear. "Hello, Mrs. Morgan."

Saphira's mother was a bit like her daughter, fair in complexion. For her, age had been kind to her. There were barely any wrinkles on the peach-like skin, and her silvery hair was wrapped up in a tight bun. Saphira set Cain down to help her mother set the table. "Boys, wash up. That means you two, as well." Cain debated on it and went to Dean, grabbing his free hand. Dean squeezed the kid's hand lightly, pulling him along to the bathroom. Letting Abel wash his hands, he picked up the youngest so he could do the same. Washing his own, he brought the kids back to the dinner table.

Saphira sat down in between her kids, her mother to the left. Dean sat across from the younger woman and Sam on his left side. Lilian held out her hands expectantly and everyone but Dean joined hands. Nudging him with her foot, she mouthed, 'Please?' Grabbing the offered hands, he consented to the blessing. A few seconds later, everyone was digging into a good home meal.

"So Dad... What do you do?" Abel asked, fork poised to his mouth. Dean hesitated, glancing at Saphira for help. Wrapping her arm around her oldest son, she pressed her cheek to his.

"Dad travels a lot, and he's a mechanic," she stated, smiling a bit. That started a thousand questions and Dean was set on answering as many as he could. He left out any mentions of hunting. Saphira was thankful for that. Once the boys finished dinner, she sent them up to get their baths. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to their father. "Thank you... Do you mind staying for a few days? The boys would love it... Please?"

"I don't see any problem with it. We've got to find a new case, anyways," Sam explained, rationalizing their stay. Dean grinned a bit, nodding as well. Lilian walked in with a fresh pie and the scent of baked apples filled the room.

"Pie!" Abel yelled, running down. Dean glanced at the kid who hopped up in his seat eagerly. "I love pie," he explained, bouncing in his seat. Producing a brush, Saphira ran it through his hair with a small sigh of exasperation. Pie was passed out, along with glasses of milk. Neither of the oldest boys could recall a simple moment in where they could feel like a family. Cain crawled into his mother's lap, taking small bites off of hers. Lilian excused herself and went up to bed.

"The guest bedrooms should be made up. Boys, brush your teeth and I'll be up to tuck you in." Abel hugged Dean and run upstairs. "Abel!" The footfalls became slower as Cain slipped off his mom's lap. Dean reached down and hugged the pale boy who shyly returned it. He went at a much slower pace than his brother. Sam decided to follow his nephews, and left the two parents alone. They cleaned up the dinner mess in a comfortable silence, moving methodically. Setting the last plate in the cabinet, she turned towards the rugged male.

She didn't know where to start the conversation at. It was one that was a long time due. She could feel the questions buzzing in his aura, the confusion he still felt. Sighing, she hopped up on the counter. "Go ahead... Twenty questions. I'll answer all of them truthfully. So shoot..." Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, knuckles turning white. There was only so many skeletons that he could bring out. Dean leaned against the opposite counter, crossing his arms.

"Okay... So twenty questions. First question... Why the hell did you keep them from me for five years?" he said, staring down at the woman. He was relatively calm, anger staying at the surface. This was probably the one time he could get the answers he deserved. It was burning him inside to figure out this woman again.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to concentrate. The tight feeling in her chest returned along with the feeling of anxiety in her stomach. This wasn't even the hard question to answer. "The reason is I was afraid... We've hunted for years, and I didn't want them to be in that kind of life. My children are my life." Closing her eyes, she cleared her throat. "It wasn't you, Dean. It's the life you're in."

Dean nodded, understanding that a bit. His anger melted, posture relaxing. "Next question. What happened in the night Cain was conceived?" He was burning to learn that question, and it had to be the hardest question for her to answer. As he thought, tears came to her eyes. It made them all the more entrancing. Walking over, he wrapped her in his arms.

She tried to collect herself to keep her promise. She was suppose to tell him everything. The man who was holding gave her a strong sense of comfort. Resting her head on his shoulder, she glanced at his neck. Small scratches and scars line the tanned skin. "That night... As I said, I went on a clairvoyance job. A wealthy widow who wished to speak to her dead husband. I did the job, and as I was walking to my car..." She paused, her body trembling. "There was a man there. He approached me... And I tried to fight him off. He was too strong... I remember everything... The pain, the screaming, and sulfur..."

Dean was amazed that she was even able to talk almost steady during the recollection. Holding her closer, he rubbed her back. Once the trembling subsided, he began to speak. "Saphira... Why didn't you tell me? We could've found the son of a bitch..." He was also thinking that the sulfur part was a bit odd. What person smelled of sulfur? Pulling back, he brushed his thumb across her cheek. Her eyes went to his, the sight in them hauntingly beautiful. Stepping closer to her, his hands rested on her upper arms.

Saphira's heart was hammering in her chest, that old spark blazing again. The space started to become smaller between them, her hands grabbing the front of his jacket. Slowly, their lips met in an explosion of passion. Her grip tightened on his jacket and pulled him closer. His arms encircled her waist, her eyes closing. The moment came to a crashing halt, the tightness in her lungs forcing her to pull back. Covering her mouth with both hands, she began a violent coughing fit. Dean panicked, stepping aside and letting her lean over.

Crimson liquid seeped between her fingers as the coughing subsided. Saphira heaved, trying to get air back into her deprived lungs. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, rubbing her back. Shakily, she nodded and staring down at the color staining her hand. "What the hell was that?" She looked up at him, her face pale and eyes wide.

"Dean... I'm dying."

* * *

Another cliff hanger for a short chapter. Believe me, I know what I'm doing. ;) Lots more tension and conflict between our two love birds. And I want to do a small poll. Should I bring in a rival for Dean? He needs a little healthy competition, right? Let me know, and the next, longer chapter should be out within a few days.


	8. Deja Vu

Author's Note(s): I don't own Supernatural. I DO own Saphira, Cain, and Abel. Do **_NOT_** use my characters without my permission. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Déjà Vu

"Hey, Saphira, you awake in there?" Dean asked, shaking the prone woman. They had just started to wash dishes when she froze up, a glossy look coming into her eyes. She jumped at the movement, looking at him. Setting the plate down, she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Dean figured she had one of her visions. "Wanna talk about it?" Shaking her head, she hurried up in their process of the dishes.

"It's nothing. Just something that's easy to prevent," she remarked, forcing a small smile. Dean saw right through it, though. Yet to avoid being thrown on the ground again, he stayed silent. The work was easy enough, and he found himself enjoying it. It could help that the little brushes of their fingers shot electricity through both of them. Yet this easiness between them, it had to stay the same. Breathing deeply, she hopped on the counter. "Dean, you have questions. I'll answer twenty of them truthfully. Only twenty so choose wisely."

Saphira knew the area of visions. So if she changed the wording or her actions, the outcome would be different. She had to keep at least the secret of her death sentence away from him. Taking her hair down, she let it fall in shimmery waves around her shoulders. Dean took up the opposite counter, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Alright. First question..."

The next scene played out exactly like her vision. Instead, though, she pushed him away lightly. "Let me go tuck in the kids, Dean. Then you can continue," she stated, slipping off the other way. Her heart hammered wildly, the feeling of an incoming attack causing her feet to go faster. Entering the bathroom, she pressed her hand to her mouth. Coughing, she felt the familiar splash of warm liquid on the palm of her hand. Grimacing, she washed her hands off in the sink. The taste of copper was heavy in her mouth. To get rid of it, she swished some mouthwash. Once the feeling of tightness edged off, she ventured to her children's room.

At their grandma's, the boys shared a room due to the small house. The color scheme was soft blues and whites, bright pine wood for the furniture. Two twin size beds occupied each side of the room, nightstands on the side. A window was settled in the middle of the left side of the room. Both boys were almost fast asleep, Axel laying on his back while Cain slept on his right side. His hands were curled up next to his chest. Walking over to her eldest, she kissed his forehead. "Good night, Abel. I love you," she said quietly, tucking the blanket around him. He gave a sleepy smile, giving her a good night.

Standing up, she made her way to her quiet child and perched on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes looked up at her, a small smile coming on his lips. "Night, Mommy..." he whispered, shutting his eyes. Smiling softly, she kissed the top of his head and smoothed back the silvery hair. He was asleep within seconds, small chest evening out with his deep breathing. Pulling the blankets up to his shoulders, she left the room with the door cracked slightly. She didn't like the harmful effects night lights could give. Only Cain didn't like the darkness.

Saphira found Dean resting in the living room, another slice of pie in his hands. A glass of milk sat on the plain pine table, fork poised above the plate. She leaned against the framework of the door, studying him silently. She waited until he finished that bite to walk over and sit beside him. Gazing at him, she snagged the last bite he lifted up. "Hey!" he complained, turing towards her. Giggling, she swallowed her prize and took a sip of the milk.

"Eighteen questions left. And yes, why did I eat your pie will count as one." Swiveling in her seat, she tucked her legs carefully underneath her. He set the empty plate down, drained the milk, and leaned back against the couch with his right arm resting on the back. Her hands rested in her lap as the rugged male thought of his next question. Dean wasn't sure what to ask next. The two pressing questions he wanted to ask were done already. Pursuing his lips, he glanced at her.

Dean had already told her that her hair looked much better down. She never believed him, but did make an effort last time. Unless it was a hunt, of course. "So... When's their birthdate?" he started off, choosing a simple question. Saphira laughed lightly, informing him of the kids. The last sixteen questions were about Cain and Abel. Pride in being a father surged with the more information he learned. The last question presented itself to him at the last minute. Hesitating a little, he looked dead straight at her with a serious expression. "Do you still love me?"

Saphira's happy mood dwindled, her heart clenching painfully. Her smile fell as hands gripped denim in a white-knuckled grasp. She said she would answer truthfully, but part of her was wishing he hadn't asked that question. Fidgeting with a stray thread, she forced herself up off the couch. Walking towards the stairs, she stopped and turned to look at him. "Dean... I cannot answer that... Not right now..." Her voice was quiet, yet it was as loud as a gun shot in the sleeping household. Dean listened to her retreat upstairs, footfalls light on the wooden steps. He didn't move until he heard the door shut upstairs. Cleaning his mess up, he joined Sam in the room they shared.

Saphira backed up against the door, hand pressed to her mouth. Her entire body quivered as she held back the tears. She longed for the brash hunter, to be his again. Yet she didn't have time to waste on a relationship just to leave once again. Running her hand through her hair, she sniffled as she began to get undressed. The woman felt forty years older than she should, a huge burden resting on her thin shoulders. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed that she lost more weight. Sighing, she entered the shower.

Once she was dried and dressed, she checked in on her kids. They were deep asleep, their breaths soft and even. Smiling, she journeyed to her room. The night was an odd one, and she felt drained. Pressing a hand to her chest, she laid down among the purple sheets. A black comforter was settled on top, and without another second passing, she drifted off to sleep.

The next few days proceeded in a good manner. Although things were a bit unusual between them, Saphira and Dean rallied together for their children. The boys loved the time spent with their father, and she also enjoyed watching their interactions. Dean didn't favor either one, spending equal time between them. By the time they were ready to leave, he had taught them baseball. Saphira had forbidden him to even mention the word 'gun' to them. So far, he abided by that. Now, the boys were heading to Ankeny, Iowa to investigate an invisible attacker.

Glancing at her own sons, she debated the entire thing. Sighing, she headed towards Dean. "I'm going with you." The spark of an argument burned in those green eyes as Dean turned towards her. Pressing a slim finger to his lips, Saphira frowned slightly. "No arguing. Dean, I miss hunting. And you need more time with the boys than I do. Please..." Despite the angry expression, she could tell he caved by the light in his eyes.

"Fine. But don't make me say I told you so," he commented, shoving his bag into the trunk of the Impala. Saphira giggled a bit, going inside to pack her own bags. Dean waited till she was safely inside before going to say goodbye to the boys. "Come on, Sam. Let's hurry before she realizes we're gone," he ordered, climbing into the Impala. Sam shook his head, following his older brother. Seconds later, rubber peeled as he tore out of the driveway.

Saphira heard the tires and set down the folded shirt. "Boys... Did your father just leave?" Their confirmatory answer caused her to frown. "Very well... Dean, Sam... Let it be war on you both.[1]"

* * *

[1] Favorite line from a favorite movie. Any guesses? The first correct gets a short story with whoever you want and how you want it. Thanks!

Sorry for the wait!


End file.
